Learning: Nara Style
by Shadow Owner
Summary: Learning is part of the process of growing up. Eventually Shikamaru too, got there.


**A/N**

Happy birthday. Shikamaru! It's been a while since I last posted something on this site, and I thought this ought to be ample reason for me to get writing!

**Disclaimer  
**Naruto and characters associated with him aren't mine. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Learning: Nara-Style**

Shikamaru wasn't one to second-guess intentions or matters, particularly when it was pointless. Wondering about whether things would be different if he had a sibling, or if he had been born into a different clan, were matters that wouldn't change even if he thought about them. Besides, he had grown to accept how matters stood, and this extended to his position as a Konoha Chunnin and his status as heir of the Nara clan.

This would perhaps be the best way to describe why he'd never particularly been jealous of Sasuke, who was constantly praised and admired by members of the fairer sex. Besides, back then, the last thing he wanted was to be bothered in any form, whether in the form of chattering or just another presence disturbing his sleep. Why would he crave unwanted interest?

Sure, he respected Sasuke's talent and lack of hesitation, and the Sharingan was a powerful weapon, but Shikamaru wouldn't exchange his Nara birthright for an Uchiha's. Expectations increased with the reputation of the clan, and although the Nara clan was somewhat established, it was not as exclusive as the Uchiha or Hyuuga clans, with their _kekkai genkai_, which was a significant matter that Shikamaru had come to appreciate. Besides the fact that that gave him an excuse to slack off in his childhood, a low-profile gave him the advantage of being underestimated, which is a fatal mistake that often leads to the downfall of many a confident shinobi.

Knowing that he knew most of the stuff taught at the Academy had been one of the reasons why Shikamaru had been able to get by, by slacking. Shikamaru himself had made the choice to become a shinobi, and that choice gave him responsibilities.

He hadn't given his grades much thought, back then, and Shikaku, though aware of his dismal academic performance, chose not to rile himself up as much as Yoshino, but rather, to play peacemaker by looking at Shikamaru meaningfully and closing the matter with a mere 'I'm sure Shikamaru knows what he's doing; he'll get there in time.'.

O-O X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X O-O

It is said that children learn from example.

Missions were not foreign to Shikamaru; from the time he could remember, Genin, Chuunin and Jounin often turned up at his doorstep with messages. These were usually followed by swift exits of both the courier and Shikaku. In Shikaku's absence, Yoshino would explain the Konoha shinobi system and rules, and Shikamaru's curiosity would be appeased.

He eventually became used to seeing, even recognizing ANBU by their footsteps, voices, and hair, which made it awkward for him when they were not on incognito missions. Though he had his suspicions, careful observation of how his parents carried themselves in the presence of these elites made him refrain from exposing their identities; his parents had never needed to instruct or warn him to practice discretion; after all, Shikamaru was more a listener than a speaker.

It was from missions that Shikamaru defined the limits of his curiosity. Knowing that his father returned from missions safely was enough; what mission he went on wasn't Shikamaru's business. Shikaku, however, did occasionally allow Shikamaru to follow him around when he was preparing for missions, and upon learning about the uses of kunai, shuriken, flash bombs, and the likes of weapons, it wasn't difficult to gauge the types of missions Shikaku went on.

Enrolling at the Academy was thus an easy decision for Shikamaru, despite the fact that there was no pressure from his parents to do so. Besides having subtlety and discipline ingrained into him from young, his shinobi upbringing left him with a sense of duty to his parents and his clan. Though Shikamaru's attention sometimes diverted to more interesting matters during his lessons, he'd never once reported late to the Academy or skipped his tests or examinations.

O-O X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X O-O

.

Shikamaru picked up the concept of sacrifice firsthand.

On the rare occasions that Shikaku came back with minor injuries, Shikamaru would witness Yoshino's firm yet gentler demeanour as she dressed Shikaku's wounds.

She might fuss over the cuts and grazes, or chide him mildly, but she'd never once gotten hysterical or upset that he'd been sent on that mission. Once, when helping Yoshino prepare herbs, Shikamaru had asked, 'Don't you mind, Kaa-san?'

Squatting to meet her son's gaze, she'd replied 'Shikamaru, shinobi have a responsibility to Konoha and its people. Dying is a risk that comes with being a shinobi, and your dad would rather take this risk than put another at risk. I'm very proud of him; you should be too!'

Shikamaru had grappled with her words for a period, and he'd eventually approached Oyaji in the hopes that his Kaa-san hadn't stopped being a shinobi because she feared death.

Shikaku had been silent for a long while, during which he didn't meet Shikamaru's gaze. Eventually, he answered, 'She resigned from being a Chuunin because we had you, Shikamaru. From your birth, you were her new mission.'

Shikaku had never been one to explicitly explain feelings or other emotive matters, but Shikamaru was usually able to figure things out from where he left off. That day, he'd decided that he'd pursue the path that his Kaa-san had so selflessly given up; she'd placed his safety over Konoha's, and he knew it was his duty to ensure that her actions were not in vain. That week, he was especially obedient and helpful around the house, and when he aroused Yoshino's suspicions, he realised he'd have to be less obvious about it.

Becoming a full-fledged shinobi was thus an easy decision for Shikamaru. Pursuing the way of a shinobi was what Kaa-san had given up to bring him up; Shikamaru wouldn't forget that upbringing.

In addition, he'd realised that he ought to play a more active role in respecting females, particularly kunoichi, and decided that he'd take special care to look out for them, because they were sacrificing starting a family or spending time with their families to protect the families of Konoha. Although this was often classified as chauvinism, Shikamaru was willing to accept it.

Shikamaru might never admit it, but he was mindful that he owed both Shikaku and Yoshino a great deal.

O-O X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X O-O

.

Experience Shikamaru picked up quickly enough.

Before Shikaku was Jounin Hanchou, he'd been an ordinary shinobi, and he'd on occasions, brought up his past missions.

Besides training, going on actual missions gave Shikamaru an adequate gauge of the practicality of lessons and shinobi values. He had his reservations with regard to certain rules, but determined that in order to be able to adhere to the rules yet maintain his beliefs, he'd have to work doubly hard. In a way, he was glad to have Sandaime and Godaime as Hokages, because they too valued their shinobi, which meant that regrouping or retreating if comrades' safety was threatened was an option unless the situation was out of control.

Eventually he graduated from the Academy, and made Chuunin before his peers (Shikaku had been right after all); Godaime then ordered Shikaku to involve Shikamaru in less-classified planning for missions and groupings. When she'd mentioned succession planning, Shikamaru had been reluctant, but understood her intentions. In a shinobi village, there is constant threat of war, and eventually the preceding generation must give way to a more competent upcoming generation. Shikamaru wasn't sure why she'd chosen him, but hadn't bothered second-guessing her, and accepted the additional duties this brought him.

As Jounin Hanchou, Shikaku was more often in Konoha than Jounin and Chuunin, unless he was required on diplomatic, highly classified or urgent missions. Beyond that, he oversaw the security of Konoha, the welfare and development of the shinobi and analysed team dynamics and what would increase the success of missions. Though it was not proper for Shikamaru to accompany Shikaku on visitations to clan heads, he sporadically went with Shikaku to visit injured shinobi or the family of deceased shinobi to ensure that their needs were taken care of. In the absence of the Hokage, if ever, Shikaku was required to act in her stead in Konoha's best interests; thus Konoha's intelligence networks often involved him. As Shikamaru became familiar to and with Tsunade's agents, the amount of classified information and strategic planning he was entrusted with gradually increased; discretion, his second nature from childhood, played a crucial role as he became an unofficial but well-regarded part of the Hokage's intelligence network. He and Shikaku hadn't earned Godaime's full trust for nothing, after all.

Assuming responsibility and leadership was thus an easy decision for Shikamaru. In due time, he would be the one passing on these values, and what better way than by living them out?

* * *

**A/N  
**Reviews would be appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
